tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lampwortroy
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:PML Aveling and Porter page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 06:28, 22 June 2009 Photos Hi Roy thanks for uploading photos of Billy Boy in roller form at Masham. I added them to the Aveling & Porter no. 14070 page for you. The latest one you added unfortunately replaced the 'image wanted' spider picture used as a place holder so we now have Billy Boy on Hundred's of pages which the place holder image was used on - oops !! So i've moved it to a new page and hopfully the system will update the other pages with the replacement 'image needed' image soon. The place were the image wanted file name is needed replacing by the name od the new image, or the new images name adding above it in the same format i.e File:Image wanted.png is replaced by File:Billy Boy a.jpg|caption text for image - within Galleries they have no sq brackets [[]] round the photos name and caption, but if in the 'body' of an article they do. Some of the editing functions wikia have introduced to 'hide' the markup code from users making it harder to see how things work for new users and thus harder to edit, not easier that it is supposed to be. Its easier for editors who started editing Wikicode on wikipedia & type the code manually than using the WYSIWTG (Rich Text Editor) they tried to add to make it easier. A bit like some users messing the quote some text/quote tags up on TT when removing parts of quotes & some of the other markup tags used to indicate to the system an item is not just normal text. Note you may notice the sites looks has changed abit due to the Host Wikia messing with the software that controls layout. This has removed some of the menus and upset tables. PS passed you at Kemble a couple of times but you were deep in conversation. - BulldozerD11 16:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC)